The Passage of Love
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: Love is strong...but is their love strong enough to make her wait or will he become simply another memory? HarimaxEri OoC might occur and also Summary inside as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Why we need this, I have no clue but either way I will never own any anime.

**Summary:**

In a distant future, there sits a woman who has seen her fair share of heart breaks, pain, and love. Along side her stands her son with a hand on her shoulder. He stands there waiting to see his mother of earlier times but with each passing day he grows more and more impatient with his mother's recovery until one day he waits no longer.

**Chapter One:**

"Mom...you okay?" the young mad said worrying about his mother

The mother sighed "Yea..." holding her son's hand "he'll be back, he always does"

"...Mom, why are you sitting here still waiting for him?" the son said agitated "You deserve..."

Before he could finish the mother said "Shh...I wait because I love him, son"

"If he loved you then he'd be here with us! He left us mom, why can't you...why can't you see that!"  
"You don't understand son, he's been there for me more times than you know..."  
"Me?...me not understand? Mom he's been gone for years! Where is he now, huh mom? You hold out hope for someone who abandoned us!" the son said as he stormed out of his mother's room

The mother sighed and started to cry as she stared out her window watching the night sky so similar to the night he proposed to her. She held herself with her arms as she quietly said to herself....

"You just don't understand...I know he'll be back" the blonde heiress said

_**Years Earlier**_

There lived a family who was filled with love and compassion. The family consisted of a wife, her husband, and her seven year old son. Together they lived in harmony on top of a hill where the wife and husband used to live. On their wedding anniversary the wife and husband decided to take a sea voyage around the world and be back in time for their son's birthday...sadly fate had other plans for this peaceful family.

A storm brewed up and threw the ship off course...Dark Clouds illuminated the sky and soon after the clouds cried to their hearts content. The sky soon screamed out with rage and anger, the sea thrashed around making the ship toss and turn as if it was the sea's play thing, and the winds howled and raced hitting the ship with a force unimaginable.

The captain was screaming "MOVE! Get to the holding areas and stay away from the windows!". Mothers and fathers were grabbing their children and running while the kids were crying, holding onto their parents for their lives. Boyfriends were holding onto their girlfriends(and/or boyfriends) and running around the deck frantically.

The couple we're focused on was there in the middle of the crowd also holding onto each other and heading for the holding area. The wind picked up as if it was a sign signaling them the end of their lives and the sea crashed even more ferocious than before. The thunder and lightning was even more loud and damaging than before as well. A wave hit the deck of the ship sweeping some of the patrons off their feet including the young man.

"HARIMA!!!!" the woman screamed with tears in her eyes and her hand reaching out

"ERI!!!!" Harima yelled trying to reach the hand but was interrupted by a wave

"NO....NO...NO!!!!!!" Eri yelled as she saw her husband fall to the ever so cruel ocean "HARIMA!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back I promise!" Harima said with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face before he hit the ocean's surface

Before Eri could answer, a sailor grabbed her hand and said "Miss, you need to be at the holding area!" And like that, Eri was in the holding area trying to figure out what happened with tears still in her eyes. Others around her were also crying and one was crying for the same reason as she was.

In Eri's mind all she could see was Harima falling to the ocean's arms telling her that he'd be back. In that moment, even if she didn't say it, even if no one heard it, she vowed to hold out hope for her husband....No matter how long.

_**Present Day**_

Eri was still sitting in the chair she'd been sitting in. That chair had it's own history within this family. It was there when Eri fed her child, it was there when Eri was proposed by Harima, and it was there now. Eri felt the handles of the chair and felt Harima's embrace. She thought she felt a hand on her shoulder but only found nothing when she turned to confront it. Eri sighed as she said "You know it's hard waiting..." She imagined he'd laugh and say "Then don't wait, get up and do something." then he'd smile and hold her until the sun rose. Eri slowly rose from the chair and walked the steps she'd walk every night, to her bed. As she lay down she'd let one more tear fall from her cheek and as it hit the floor, she hit the bed and fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning she rose to see Harima next to her but found that the nightmare was reality. She got up and watched the birds sing to welcome the beautiful day, she only gritted her teeth. As beautiful the day was, her day was empty without him.

She was awakened by the sudden noise of sound the door made as it was pushed open by her now calm son.

"Mom...I'm sor-" the son started

"It's alright" Eri interrupted "I understand how you feel but I love him so very much"

"Why though...he left you!"

"I think it's time you learned the truth..." Eri said choking on every word "He didn't leave me...I mean us son..."

Eri told her son about the voyage and sudden storm. Even about how she decided to lie to him about the whereabouts of Harima.

"When the police stopped why didn't you?" Eri's son asked tripping with his words "Why don't you stop loving him!"

"Do you really want to know why I love him?"

"Yeah!" the son admitted finally "I want to know why you still hold onto him!"

Eri just smiled as she motioned her son to sit down at her table while she grabbed her chair and put it at the table.

"It all starts at when I was at High School"

_To Be Continued...._

**Author's Note**

So, it's the beginning of something I had in my mind. Do you like it? Or should I just kill it? Now I know the idea is kinda well you know, out there and I'm stretching out the character-ness of them but still. And the son really doesn't have name, I'm not good at giving character names but if you'd like to name him then please leave a review with a name. If I someone had this idea I'm sorry and I didn't mean to. Please read and review and thanks for reading the start of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yo, read chapter one for the actual disclaimer**

**Waring: **

I forgot to mention that some of the things mentioned in here may be spoilers and it may be out of order so please bear with it okay? This goes for other chapters as well.

**Recap:**

Eri sits in her balcony on one starry night, with her son, thinking of her husband who is missing. The son then erupts full of passion and anger but soon regrets it so he is back again to apologize. He soon finds himself at a table with his mother hearing the tale of two lovers that was long ago.

**Chapter Two:**

_High School Years_

It was a beautiful day with the birds singing, the sun shining down, and Harima blazing with anger. He was once again challenged to a brawl outside of school at lunch. Eri couldn't help but see him storm off in anger as he read the letter on his desk.

"There he goes again, that moron" Eri mocked

"Probably another fight" Mikoto said as she continued to eat her rice

"He'll be back before long" Akira added as she sipped on her tea

"I feel sorry for the guy who challenged whiskers" Eri said

The sliding door was closed with a thud and was soon eyed upon by everyone in the class before they resumed their usual banter and antics.

Tenma looked full of intent as she eased her way to Karasuma but he only continued to blankly stare out the window. Karasuma stood up and headed for the door when Tenma tripped on a desk and knocked him over. There they laid one next to the other. Tenma gave a quick squeal as she stood up apologizing to Karasuma and helping him up. She was red as a tomato and also shaking with nervousness. Karasuma nodded and just left the room.

The three gave a quick sigh as Mikoto said "Oh Tenma"

"As subtle as ever" Akira said still drinking her tea

"She sure does know how to make a scene" Eri laughed

"So...changing the topic, how are you and Harima?" Mikoto said as she nudged Eri's side

Immediately Eri's face lit up like a Christmas tree "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Mikoto started to laugh "Yeah, Tenma isn't the only one who can make a scene"

Akira just nodded

Harima walked through the door causing the room to go silent. He sat down at his desk mumbling some inaudible words with an evil aura radiating from his body.

"Idiot...waste of my time...can't believe him" Harima mumbled

"Eri, go ask him what's wrong" Mikoto whispered

"WHAT!Why me?" Eri blurted out

"Because he looks like he might kill someone but he likes you" Mikoto mocked

"Right" Akira agreed

"Oh...fine" Eri said with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Hey, whiskers you okay?" Eri said putting her hand on his shoulder

"What...." Harima looked up to meet Eri's eyes "What kind of question is that rich girl?"

Eri twitched a little "...WHAT!? You idiot! Why do I even bother with you, your just a delinquent!"

"Well your a spoiled little rich girl!" Harima insulted

The battle of insults was really the only greeting they knew but no one was really phased by it, after months of this people got used to it. They were deadlocked, eyes locked on with steam flowing from their heads.

"Oh, you two" Tenma laughed "You two fight like a married couple"

"Me with him?! Please! I wouldn't date him in a million years" Eri said

"Like wise rich girl, but Tenma you got it all wrong!" Harima said

"Don't worry Harima, theres a long time before proposing" Tenma innocently said

A metaphoric arrow hit Harima _She didn't understand at all!_

"You need a ring, and you need to finish school..." Tenma continued on with honeymoon spots etc.

Another metaphoric arrow hit Harima_ agh! _Harima fell twitching

"uhh...Whiskers whats wrong now?" Eri asked seeing him fall

Instantly Harima stood "Yes, why do you ask?"

Surprised by the sudden recovery Eri only said "oh well nothing then"

Tenma laughed "Oh Harima, your so silly"

Harima chuckled as he tried to escape further embarrassment

"..." Eri said nothing and watched

"Wait! Harima, my birthday is in a couple of days.." Tenma said

"Oh, I know" Harima interrupted "If I don't get the chance, happy birthday"

"Your not coming to the party?" Tenma asked with innocence written all over her face

"uhh..." Harima started confused "well yeah, of course I will" _Yes, this is my chance. Tenma I shall confess my love to you then!_

"Yay!" Tenma squealed "Akira! Mikoto! One more for the party!"

In that instance Karasuma had already walked in and sat down not even paying attention to the scene Tenma was making. He began to stare out the window but Tenma appeared before him once again.

"Karasuma, you'll be there too right?" Tenma asked

"Sure" Karasuma said immediately

"YAY!" Tenma squealed again as she jumped up and down nearly fainting by that answer

_Crap!_ Harima thought as the final arrow hit him

Tenma continued her dancing around while the others tried to make her stop before she trips again. Eri just smiled and laughed as she tried to stop Tenma as well. Soon the lunch bell rang again signaling others to get to their seats as their teacher continues to teach his lesson.

The day finished off as usual with the students saying their goodbyes and see you laters. Harima still looked nervous as he headed for the door while Mikoto, Akira, and Tenma signaled for Eri to come so they could all leave.

"Eri, come on!" Mikoto said

"Go on without me, I forgot something" Eri replied

"Alright, later" the trio said waving goodbye

Eri headed for the door but was stopped by a fellow student

"umm...Eri, I was wondering if you'd go out with me!?" the student asked shyly

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I..uh, like someone else" Eri announced while she bowed and left the building

The man stood there defeated but proud and only smiled as he watched her run off.

_What's a matter with me? I don't like anyone so why is my heart beating so fast_ Eri thought frantically. She was outside when she saw Harima and Karasuma walk away _hmm...what are those two up too?_ As she started to walk towards them, her butler appeared in the limo.

"Miss, would you like a ride?"

"uh..yeah" Eri said as she entered the vehicle

They drove off towards her home but she saw the two again and her mind wandered off._ Why is he walking home with Karasuma? Studying?...no, theres no tests coming up. Hanging out?...they haven't been seen with each other but maybe it's a secret friendship? Or even more, secret love?_ Eri became flustered and red as the thoughts kept coming. _Why do I care so much? _

During the drive, Eri began to think back on the adventures she had with Harima. All the awkward situations with him along with the good times. She couldn't help but smile. The day they walked under the same umbrella, the athletic meet, the embarrassing incident at the beach, and the night at the shrine. _He really is a moron_.

_I wonder if he actually likes me? Or is it Yakumo? Grrr...why is he always on my mind?_ Eri thought repeatedly throughout the drive

Eri got up the next morning and worried about Harima...She got dressed and grabbed her bag as she went down her stairs. She exited her house and walked on to meet Mikoto and Akira and continued on her walk.

"So, what are we gonna do for Tenma's party?" Mikoto asked

"Well, we could use the coffee shop" Eri suggested

"Indeed" Akira said

"How about we use your house Eri?" Mikoto asked "You can get_ him_ there"

"And who do you mean by that?!" Eri inquired

"Oh you know...your...lover, Harima" Mikoto said slyly

"Shut up!" Eri ordered

"Eri lighten up" Mikoto said laughing "so the coffee shop then?"

The other two just nodded and walked on

Eri had only thought in her mind the entire walk and that was Harima. It is true that she did like him but...she didn't want everyone to know. She thought more and more of Harima as the walk continued and her face started to light up. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a person in front of the gate.

"ow, sorry about that" Eri apologized picking up her bag that she dropped

"Who's big idea..." the man started picking up his glasses

Their heads raising and now face to face, eyes focusing on each other "um..." Eri made out

"Rich girl" Harima growled putting his sunglasses on

"well...I uh..." Eri mumbled but recovered "What were you doing standing there!"

"It's the school's entrance!" Harima yelled

"I said I was sorry!" Eri said

Harima just mumbled words and stormed off to the class room

"The nerve of him!"

"Eri chill and plus what were you doing?" Mikoto asked

Too embarrassed of the truth Eri said "nothing"

"Right...nothing"

The day pressed on, nothing happening, nothing changed, and everything still the same as ever. Harima dozing off and dreaming about Tenma, Eri sitting there not even paying attention to the lecture but instead she thought about Tenma's party and the day after that, and Tenma sat there confused and hopeless as she found out that her lunch was the wrong one...again.

The day ended with a high note as the students walked off away from Yagami High. Harima stood there nervous and worried about his deadline next week. There was only one person he could ask for help and that person was Yakumo Tsukamoto or Tenma's sister to him.

"Please, I'm begging you" Harima begged

"Well...umm, alright I'll be right over" Yakumo said

"Great, I'll see you soon"

"uh yea"

_Harima's place (Really Itoko's place though)_

"Great, thanks for coming over" Harima said bowing

"It's no big deal" Yakumo said

"Okay, let's get to work"

"um..Harima where's Miss Itoko?" Yakumo asked

"Oh she went out again, she'll be back later on" Harima said leading the way to his room

There they sat as usual. They were working hard and diligently as Harima would often lose his cool about a scene not being right or the fact that nothing in his head appeared on the paper. Yakumo would usually calm him down by giving him ideas he'd usually agree to. They were a good team but something ate at Yakumo the whole night. And that was his love for her sister and her own feelings.

"Great, it's all done" Harima said proudly "Thank you Tenma's sister"

"well no problem" Yakumo said "I'm glad to help you"

"umm..by the way Tenma's sister" Harima said nervously "what does your sister like?"

Taken back by the question Yakumo panicked "umm...well uh, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Your right!" Harima said "It doesn't matter what it is as long as it comes from the heart!"

Yakumo nodded growing more red

"Thank you, your really something you know?" Harima said holding her hand

_Still silence huh..._ Yakumo thought _I guess nothing changed._ The room grew dark but Yakumo knew what had happened, time had stopped once again.

_You want him, don't you?_ The little girl said

"Well...I uh..I mean he likes Tenma" Yakumo said frantically

_Still...you want him though? _

"..."

_Do you really want to give him up to your sister? She doesn't like him so why worry? _

"Because...Harima is a good person, he is nice to me and animals so I want...sis to see him like I do"

_But she won't, you know? The truth is, you want him to see you like you see him_

The girl vanished and time started to move again. Yakumo stared at Harima still shaking her hand and she smiled like nothing happened. She felt the warmth from Harima's hand and saw him smile. She could sense that he was happy even without the ability to read his mind.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Harima asked "It's pretty late"

"um..sure" Yakumo said "thank you"

"It's the least I can do since you helped me and all"

During the walk there was silence...and Yakumo hated that.

"Well, thanks again your a great help" Harima said bowing

"oh um your welcome. Be careful" Yakumo said

And he was off again in the nights' darkness. Yakumo kept staring until he was gone and as she walked into her house she whispered to herself.

"Your right...I want more" Yakumo admitted with tears in her eyes

_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

So...how'd you like it? Long I know and I don't expect the chapters to be this long. I do apologize if this confused any of you so I'll try my best to fix that problem later on. The next chapter will focus on the party and please tell me, AU means alternate universe right? Acronyms aren't my strong suit I'm afraid but anyways thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Check chapter one for the disclaimer**

**Summary:**

In yesteryear, Harima still tries to confess his feelings to Tenma while Tenma does the same but for Karasuma. Tenma's birthday is one day away so their feelings are beginning to swell! Stay tuned and watch as the ongoing adventures of Harima and Tenma continue!

**Chapter One:**

"ugh" Harima whispered as he leaned back in his chair "Tenma..."

"Yeah, Harima?" the voice from behind asked

Harima turned to see the pig tails he loved "...Tenma! How'd you get here?"

"Oh Harima, it's the library silly" Tenma giggled

"oh...right" Harima said "But umm..Tenma?

"Yes, Harima?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Yes..." Tenma said seductively

"I loved you ever since I saw your pigtails." Harima said smoothly

"Oh Harima, I felt the same way ever since you saved me" Tenma said closing the space between them

"When'd you find out about that?!"

"I always knew silly but I wanted you to say it first"

Closing the space between their lips, Tenma and Harima are one. _YES!!!This is so awesome! I love you Tenma! _Harima thought as he opened his eyes to see his teacher's face.

"WHAT!" Harima exclaimed as bells came into ear shot

Harima shot up and looked around to see that he just heard the final school bell _Oh Crap!_

_Tenma's Party_

In their usual meeting place, the Yagami High students were exploding with excitement and spunk. There, Hanai was still trying to get Yakumo's attention while her friend, Sarah, was protecting her. Mikoto, Akira, and Eri were entertaining Tenma while she was jumping around trying to get to her presents. Imadori trying to grab the breasts of the females but also getting attacked by Laura(or is it Lala?) and being warned by Karen.

"Tenma! You have to wait, it isn't time" Mikoto screamed

"She's right Tenma" Akira added

"Just listen Tenma!" Eri instructed

"But just one present!" Tenma squealed trying to grab the biggest present

"I said no!" Mikoto repeated for the seventh time.

This went on for about two hours until Tenma finally gave up because of exhaustion. The other three were also tuckered out so they sat down in the chairs and had a breather.

"Where does that small girl get her energy?" the blackbelt asked

"I don't know but boy, she doesn't give up does she!?" the blonde heiress added breathing heavy

_Elsewhere at the party_

"YAKUMO!! Have some of this pastry!" Hanai ordered holding the plate

"Well, that's real nice but.." Yakumo said but still hearing his pushy thoughts

"But, well you see Hanai Yakumo really doesn't like that flavor" Sarah said pushing Yakumo out of Hanai's way "So you better go find something else"

"Your right! I'll be back with the whole cart if I have to!" Hanai announced and stormed off

"Thanks Sarah" Yakumo said

"No problem and besides you already like Harima right?"

"No..it's not like that Sarah..." Yakumo said blazing up

"It's okay even your sister sees it" Sarah said smiling

"My sister..."

_Again elsewhere at the party_

"Just a little..." Imadori whispered as his inched more and more closer to his prize target "bit more..."

"IMADORI!" Karen yelped seeing his hand on Laura's chest

"IMADORI!!" Laura said grabbing his face and shaking him

"Help..." Imadori mumbled "me!"

"Laura, it's okay..."

"fine" Laura said putting him down

"That's right you stupid gorilla!"

Laura's eyes beamed red and back Imadori went and this process repeated several times

Elsewhere was a man with black sunglasses and his school uniform on and a clean shaved face.

"Oh Tenma, your so cute" Harima whispered to himself as he saw Tenma sneaking her way to her presents

The lights dimmed down and a cake was brought out by Karasuma

"Karasuma..you bastard!" Harima growled balling up his fist

"Alright Tenma, it's cake and then your presents" Mikoto said

"Yay!" Tenma giggled

And like that everyone broke out in song to sing Happy Birthday to the cute little girl. All except one

_I can't sing_ Harima thought_ she might repulse at the sound of my voice_...So the entire time, Harima only mouthed words which didn't match the actual words but no one seemed to notice.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish" Everyone yelled

"Alright..." Tenma closed her eyes and in seconds the candles were out and the lights were back on

"What did you wish for?" Mikoto asked eagerly

"I have an idea" Akira said

"Of course you would Akira" Eri mocked

"I can't tell or it won't come true!" Tenma said smiling picking up a piece of cake "CAKE FIGHT!"

And in a matter of seconds the special girl forgot her presents and lived in the moment that was now and also dodged a few pieces of cake as well. Tenma and the others were in dead heat of a pastry war. Even the workers were getting into it yelling out battle cries as they tossed cake and pies everywhere. People knocked over tables for cover and others hid behind counters. It truly was a deadly war...especially for those diabetics. After the final cake flew and hit Tenma, there were no more pastries to be tossed and the patrons fell into an era of peace.

"Don't you have someone to talk to Tenma?" Mikoto whispered pointing to Karasuma

"Your right! Thanks Mikoto, your the best" Tenma said while running off

"How about you Eri?" Mikoto said "I saw him in the back you know"

"Shut up!" Eri said blushing "I have no idea who're your talking about!"

"Eri..." Akira started "I love Harima, I was thinking about confessing to him tonight"

"...I have to use the bathroom to wash off this cake" Eri said covering her face

"Hurry! Akira is started to walk towards him!" Mikoto yelled while laughing "Nice one Akira"

"Yeah..." Akira said while staring at the ceiling

Tenma was closing in on Karasuma with only one thing on her mind and that was confessing her love.

While walking, time moved slower for the young heroine but that didn't stop her she was determined to tell her lover.

"Uhh...Karasuma, can we talk?" Tenma said nervously almost forgetting his name

"Sure"

And so they walked to the back where nearly no one was at and the only thing there were the bathrooms. Unknowing to them though, stood a tall man with a distinct fear in his stomach and pain in his heart.

"Well you see..." Tenma started "the thing is..."

"Miss Tsukamoto..." Karasuma said interrupting her "I want you to have your present"

"Oh...okay" Tenma said reaching for the gift in his hand "A card? I expected more than this..."

"No, Miss Tsukamoto it's whats written inside I want you to see"

As the card was being open, so many things were being processed by Tenma...._What is it? Why a card? Maybe it's tickets to the Bahamas? Or maybe Hawaii? But still...really a card?_ But none of that really mattered as she read the words within in it nor did she expect it.

"...Karasuma...you love me?" Tenma said surprised by what she just read

Karasuma motioned his hand to her cheek and wiped off cake "Yes, Miss Tsukamoto I do. Do you feel the same?"

"...." Tenma did not know what to say nor did she know the effect of the next words out of her mouth would do to the bystander "Yes..I love you!"

And with that their bodies inched closer and closer until there was no space between them. Their lips touched and the fireworks in their minds started going off.

But while their world was just becoming one, another was being destroyed. Kenji Harima watched in horror as his lover was in the arms of another walking away. His eyes became watery and knees felt weak as well as his stomach. His whole reason of existence was her...well to him it was.

_...what...just happened? I come out and see them together so now what? She loves him and he loves her but where does that leave me? I changed for her! I loved her but still...her smile, her smile was different! It was more happy? Grrr...WHY HIM!?_ Harima thought punching the wall_ Stop, calm down. She's happy now so just stop it. Don't get in the way of her happiness._ Harima walked away from the hole in the wall and headed for a booth near the rest of the group hiding his tears behind his sunglasses.

"Everyone! Tenma and Karasuma are now officially an item!" a fellow student announced

Soon everyone was cheering even Nara who was crying inside but still, Harima was a lot worse. That was the last straw for Harima. He picked up his present for Tenma off the booth and put it in the trash along with his "disguise" and left the coffee shop. Before he left though, as he was in the doorway he saw his former flame, his inspiration, his reason of being and whispered... "Goodbye Tenma"

A female saw this and went to the trash only to find a basket of flowers and a pair of sunglasses. She found a note in the basket and wept at the sight...She didn't know what to do so instead of standing there she acted on impulse and dropped the basket and sunglasses and ran after him with note in hand she ran. The note itself was the poem he wrote her and at the bottom of it had the words...

_I love you Tenma, Kenji Harima._

_To be Continued_

**Author's Note:**

Well? Cliffhanger huh? Sorry about that but I have to keep you guys/girls interested somehow. But anyways I'm really happy to read the reviews I've gotten so far so thank you guys/girls. More coming up but by the way is it Laura or Lala Gonzalez, just curious to know. Please read and review and thank you for reading. Sorry about the diabetic bit and also the poem...I couldn't remember it and I got lazy so I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Check out chapter one for the disclaimer

**Recap:**

Tenma confessed her love to Karasuma and he gladly accepted it but unknown to them, Harima stood there in horror. Harima sat down but as Tenma and Karasuma's relationship was announced he stormed off with a lovely young lady not far behind him...Let's Begin

**Chapter Four:**

At the party the students left one by one even Karasuma did eventually. Tenma stood there breathing heavy and sad as she watched the man walk out the door. With him she walked on air, with him she felt like she float to the moon if he let go of her. She grinned and held her chest and turned to see her friends.

"Aw, looks like your love life is taking off" Mikoto said

"Yeah...it's really great" Tenma said slowly drifting off

"Tenma!" Mikoto said while snapping her fingers "You forgot a present" Mikoto picked up a basket of flowers

"huh...I guess I forgot about it" Tenma said embarrassed "Who's it from?"

"I don't..hey a pair of sunglasses" Mikoto said as she picked the pair up "Probably Harima"

"Awww...he's really sweet, I'm glad Yakumo caught such a great guy"

"Yeah..._sweet_ but by the way, wheres Akira and Eri?" Mikoto asked looking around

"I don't know, Yakumos gone too...she usually says goodbye"

"I saw Yakumo leave and so did Eri" a voice came from behind

"Oh, Akira where'd you go?" Tenma and Mikoto asked

"...out" Akira admitted staring out the window "...Looks like rain"

The three friends continued their conversation about the events that went down during the party. They reminisced on the events that happened earlier that year but Akira kept on staring out the window and gave out a sigh. _It's not my time I guess..._ Akira thought as she went on with her friends' conversation.

_Before Akira reappeared_

Harima ran and ran in the night slowly losing sight of the coffee shop. He saw the one he loved kiss another and as he ran from the shop he left his heart there as well. He fell in love with a girl and changed his ways only to see that his efforts were for nothing. Tears rolled down his eyes the further and further he went.

He stopped and stared at the moon and yelled "WHY?!" He fell to his knees as pictures of Tenma started to disappear from his mind as each tear fell and hit the cold concrete ground. He didn't know where he was nor did he care, all he knew was that his former flame was happy, not because of him but because of another. His body began to feel heavy and his eyes began to close and he slowly began to fall...but time slowed down and a young man appeared.

"What are you doing?" the young man asked

"Doing?...What am I doing?" Harima replied

"Yeah! Your stronger that this! Get up!"

"Why...I have no reason to do that.."

"What happened to your dreams?"

No response from Harima

"Your nothing like me, the Harima I knew would've got up and kept on moving. Your just an empty shell of that man!"

"shut up.."

"What? I can't hear you"

"I said...SHUT UP!!" Harima yelled at the top of his lungs

The young man vanished and time began to move. Harima saw a light as he fell. He realized that the light belonged to a car and like that, he picked himself up and jumped out the way. He stood up and stared at the moon and tears once again began to fall but this time he smiled as they fell. Harima whispered to himself "Thanks" as he walked on...

"HARIMA!" a voice came from behind

Harima turned and was surprised "Tenma's sister?"

Yakumo was breathing heavy "I...saw...your present!"

"Oh..._that_, you can toss it away" Harima said walking away

"um..whats wrong?" the worried Yakumo asked

"Nothing...nothings wrong" Harima lied as he continued on

"Wait!...then where are you going?"

"umm...home? Why?" Harima asked

"Well...it's just that your house is the other way.." Yakumo said as she pointed the right way

Harima grinned "You caught me, you were always so observant.." Harima stared at Yakumo "I think it's time for me to move on"

"But..but why?"

"It's been a real fun time, so thank you for everything." Harima said holding Yakumo's hands

"Harima...does this have to do with Tenma?" Yakumo said scared to go on

"..." Nothing from Harima

"I thought so..." Yakumo said looking down

"She'll be happy without me" Harima said with a grin "But if Karasuma makes her cry, I'll beat the crap out of him!" Harima's voice full of vigor and confidence

Yakumo smiled "Ha...Harima? I need to tell you something...When we walking on the trail.."

"Oh yeah when you said you loved manga, what about it?"

"The thing is...umm, I mean the truth is.." Yakumo's face burning up "I..love.."

_I can do this...I can do this_ Yakumo repeated in her mind. Yakumo began to get more and more red as her memories of Harima were appearing in her head and soon she couldn't control it anymore especially after staring into his eyes for so long. She couldn't control her body anymore.

Before Harima could react, Yakumo reached up and kissed Harima on the lips. Their bodies becoming one, thoughts becoming wild, and emotions going haywire. Harima's eyes opened up and staring at Yakumo's face only to see Yakumo's eyes closed. Harima's mind went blank and his face became flustered as he slowly gave in to the kiss.

Time went on and on and what seemed to be seconds seemed to be hours to them before the kiss was broken.

"..you" Yakumo said as she finished her past statement

"Yakumo...I had no idea" Harima admitted with his face still red

Taken back by the sudden use of her name Yakumo said nothing

"But...I can't accept your feelings" Harima hugged Yakumo "I'm sorry"

Harima kissed Yakumo's forehead and began to walk off. Before Yakumo could protest she heard his voice say "I really am sorry". It was repeated over and over until she finally understood the noise wasn't Harima's voice but more so his thoughts and soon tears fell down from her cheeks to the ground.

Her feelings were overwhelming as she saw the one she loved walk away. Somewhere in her heart she felt happy that his thoughts were known to her but elsewhere she felt pain that Harima would go away and never come back...For now though, she felt immensely happy that her first kiss was with the one she loved. With the thought in her head she walked home with a permanent red on her face.

"Harima..." Yakumo whispered to herself "Your eyes...they seem frightened but yet honest and warm...like you are"

In the nearby alleyway stood two figures both saddened by what they saw. One heard nothing but saw what she saw. She saw the man she longed for kiss someone that was not her. The other heard everything and saw everything but didn't cry but instead she expected this.

"It isn't fair, why her?" one asked holding back the tears

"Because she got there first" the other said coldly

"Still, Akira...why her?"

"Because Eri, she got to him first"

"Why'd you come anyways" Eri asked wiping her tears and regaining her composure

"No reason" Akira said with a sigh

"It's late...I'm heading home"

"Goodnight Princess"

Eri walked towards her home with a tear in her eye but won't fall. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She held a pair of sunglasses in her hand and whispered to herself "Harima.." She saw the stars shine on such a beautiful night but she felt disgusted by it. Eri's heart was divided and so were her thoughts..._Were the rumors true? Why Yakumo...I'm just a pretty as she is? What does she have that I don't...God, why is whiskers always on my mind! He is handsome..okay but he's an idiot, well he is strong and independent...Warm too..._

Before Eri could finish her thoughts, a man stood before her...

"Alright, Miss give us your valuables" one said

"AHHH!" Eri screamed "Get away from me!"

"Miss, I wouldn't do that" one ordered showing a knife in his hand

Eri was frozen..._Why now_

"You deaf? I said hand over your valuables"

"..." Eri still frozen obliged as she handed over her belongings

"YOU SCUM!" a mystery man yelled as he jumped from the shadows

"Who the..." before the mugger could finish the mystery man kicked him in the face

"You alright..." the man started "...rich girl?"

Eri frozen by embarrassment "uhh..."

"Wow, I thought you'd have bodyguards with you..." Harima laughed

"Shut up!" Eri blurted out still red

"That's the thanks for saving you?" Harima said

"...fine, umm...thanks Whiskers" Eri said looking away

"You know...if your not going far, I'll walk you"

Eri blushed as she began to stare into his eyes "well...umm..alright whiskers"

The pair walked in the moonlight as the stars shone above them. Eri occasionally glancing Harima's way but turning away before he could notice. She thought of every possible angle of trying to confront him about Yakumo but the courage vanished when she turned his way. Eri would sigh and say nothing as her mansion appeared. Eri frowned wishing to stay by his side for a little bit longer.

Harima walked her to the gate and waved goodbye...but Eri didn't want the night to end this way, she wanted to know the truth. She wanted him to know her feelings.

"So..your just gonna leave without saying anything huh?" Eri said coldly

"What are you talking about rich girl, I said goodbye" Harima said blindly

"Your such an idiot..."

"Hey! I save you from a mugger and walk you home safely and you still call me an idiot!"

"Yeah what of it!?"

"Grr....You know what rich girl, you really are a pain!" Harima growled

Eri began to laugh

Caught off guard Harima asked "What's wrong?"

"What she sees in you, I have no idea..."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Yakumo you moron!" Eri confessed after she was fed up with charade

"Yakumo? You believe in those rumors?"

Quickly realizing that she made mistake on how Harima felt for Yakumo, Eri began to laugh. _Why did think any different, it's Harima after all...but does that mean he likes someone else? I can do this...it's now or never..._

"Harima..umm..." Eri started "well you see.."

"Yeah rich girl?" Harima interrupted

"Will you go out on a date with me? I mean for your birthday tomorrow" Eri blurted out

"...oh well..._I'm leaving tonight but why is she acting funny anyways..probably just a prank but Yakumo acted the same way before she..."_

"...Well, Whis-" Eri couldn't finish as Harima stopped her with his lips

Eri's mind went crazy and her eyes began to close. She was kissing the man she wanted to be with every second of the day and night. Her body was acting on it's own as her arms wrapped themselves around Harima and her leg began to "pop". _This is like the movies... _Eri thought as the kiss was beginning to break up.

"Listen, rich girl...I'd love to but I have to take a trip" Harima said staring deep in her eyes

_Those eyes..._ "What?" Eri asked dumbfounded

"It's been fun, it really has but it's time for me to leave so..."

"So you plan to leave us all behind?" Eri finished

"No, it's not like that!"

"It's exactly that!" Eri stormed off into her mansion

"I'm sorry..." Harima whispered hoping Eri heard it

And like that Harima was gone. The night covered the path Harima took as well as the tears shed from the eyes of two beautiful women. The wounds on their hearts won't completely heal but only one man holds that cure and for now he is away, searching for himself and his reason.

Eri sat alone on her balcony recollecting herself still worried about what happened that night...She saw the man she loved kiss another but that same night, she kissed him. As well as kissing him, she was also saved by him...Eri had so many thoughts, so many words to say to him. The final words to her from him were that he was sorry but still, she couldn't do anything. She didn't know what to do really, and as she stared at the stars near the moon she was certain that he was staring at them too.

_Those eyes..._ Eri thought staring at the moon and the clouds surrounded it ..._they suit you Whiskers...Strong, Independent, and warm.._

Else where Yakumo stared at the same moon and in unison they thought the same thing as rain started to pour down...

_Harima...where are you?_

_To be Continued_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, how'd you like it? Long I know but I wanted both Eri and Yakumo's meeting to be in one chapter and for you Akira fans, sorry for the tease. The Eri part is rough I know so please bare with it, with each chapter we get better right? Please read and review and thanks again for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Check Chapter one for it

**Recap:** Broken hearted, Harima ran into the night where he had a near death experience which caused him to meet a former him. He decided to leave to go find meaning in his life once more but before he could, a certain raven-haired girl stopped him and got her first kiss. Later that night, Harima rescued Eri from a mugger and walked her home. There he told her that he was leaving and before he knew it, he stole a kiss from Eri and left. He left Eri's house and entered the shadows of the night and not even he knew where he was gonna go next.

**Chapter Five:**

_Present Day_

"Hario, it's getting late..." Eri stated

"um..alright mom" the son answered as he left the room, looking back "thanks for the story mom"

Eri smiled but said nothing

She continued to stare out the window so often over the years of her husband missing. The sky was empty and the stars began to light up, all but one star anyways. The star that refused to shine had always shone when Harima and her were together, it lit their dark unknown future and hope was given to them whenever they were filled with doubt of tomorrow. That star shone it's brightest on the day of his proposal, in fact that was the day Harima "gave" the star to her. Eri held her chest as she closed her eyes trying to remember that day....

_Some(maybe more) years ago_

Eri was asked to meet Harima at the cliffs where they viewed the fireworks for their special day. Harima sounded like he was in a rush over the phone but Eri paid no attention to it since when is Harima not in a rush? Eri found herself giggling on the drive their as she pictured Harima running around trying to get things ready. She loved him for that along with many other reasons.

Harima had always been a goof when it came to dates with Eri but to her, it was the happiest times of her life. Eri was focused on the upcoming holidays and also past ones with Harima. They found themselves having a tradition where they snuggle under the covers as they watch the snow fall gently on the floor. But now...this day seems different to her, she can't put her finger on it but she she felt something off about today.

Before she could find the answer Nakamura had arrived at the spot.

"Miss, we're here" Nakamura said

"oh..thank you" Eri replied snapping back into reality

"...Will that be all?"

"umm..." before Eri could ask, the door opened and her love was standing there "never mind"

"My princess, your chariot awaits" Harima said holding out his hand

"Well aren't you prince charming" Eri replied blushing

"I try, and you truly are a sight."

Eri stepped out her vehicle only to drop her jaw at the sight. It was a carriage rigged up to two beautiful white horses and the carriage itself though, it was a sight. It was Cinderella's carriage from the stories and movies. "...How the..." Eri finally asked

"I was hoping for you to say that"

Before Nakamura left he whispered to Harima "Good luck"

As they both entered the carriage, Harima signaled the driver to start along the path. The windows were stunningly made and seemed to add to the beauty of the trees and the night sky. When the trees weren't blocking the moon, the moonlight would pass through the windows and hit Eri's face. Their shadows from the moon seemed to be dancing and as they stared at this wonder Harima caught Eri's glance.

"...what?" Eri asked looking down trying to hide her embarrassment in her voice

"You really are beautiful" Harima admitted as he slid his fingers across her cheek

Eri just tensed up and a quick blush hit her face

"Eri...I wanted to try something new this year.." Harima nervously said

"Like what?" Eri asked unknowingly

Harima looked at his watch "We're almost there but first, Eri I want you to know something."  
Eri gulped and only nodded

"Words can't describe how I feel but when I try put my feelings into words, it's impossible. And it frustrates me that I can't tell you how I feel but still...words are the only way I can tell you though." Harima held Eri's hands in his "This feeling inside is the most invigorating, tremendous, pure, hands down single most enjoyable thing I have experienced. That is why, I wanted you to come with me today." Harima left the serenity of their _little world_ and exited the carriage still holding her hands, Harima pointed to the sky "Look..."

Fireworks flew into the sky, different colors and different sizes. Eri started to cry because as she stood watching this wonder words started to form in the night sky. The more the fireworks lit up the sky the more apparent the words came.... "Eri, will you marry me?" The feeling inside Harima felt like, no..was those fireworks. The different colors and explosions in one certain area and the marvel in your eyes as you see the lights mix together. And now, Eri understood that feeling.

Eri fell to her knees breathless

"..Eri...I kinda need an answer" Harima asked

"...Then how about this...." Eri stood up and tackled Harima to the ground "you idiot..."

Harima smiled as they began to kiss each with the same passion as their first. When the kiss broke Harima let out a simple "..I know"

They snuggled against each other as they stare at the remaining fireworks exploding words such as "Congratulations!" "Way to go!" "Honeymoon?" or "Protection!" The last one made them both feel awkward but luckily for them both, there was only one.

As they were watching, the driver snuck up behind them and placed a blanket upon them both. The driver smiled as she walked away but before she walked away her flew off from the breeze revealing long amazing purple hair. "Kenji...you owe me." She stared back at the couple and gave out a sigh "Big time."

"Eri, this is our own wedding gift" Harima said holding Eri closer

Eri gave in and inched closer to Harima "What is it?"

"You see that star?" Harima pointed to an extremely bright star

"Who couldn't?" Eri joked

"Well, that's yours"

Eri giggled "A star? I was thinking more along the lines of a vacation on the beach"

"NO! It's a sign! As long as the star shines bright, it proves that our love will last! It will light our passage of love!"

Eri said nothing, embarrassed with her earlier comment

"See, not so stupid now is it?"

"Shut up!" Eri growled as she pushed Harima from the blanket.

The rest of the night went on as the tradition wanted. Even after the fireworks stopped, the couple sat there all snug in their blanket under some tree branches as the snow gently fell to the ground. That moment lasted an eternity but all great things end and so did this one. The sun rose and the snow that had fallen that night quickly melted but they knew...that tonight the snow would come back and so will their star.

_Present Day_

Eri enjoyed the memories of her beloved...but something bothered her so much, she couldn't hug a memory, she couldn't kiss a memory, and a memories have a nasty habit of having a bitter after taste.

This memory was no exception, no matter how beautiful, serene, or _perfect_ it was. It always ended and left her to the world without him. The feeling of hope, knowing, and _love_ were getting weaker and weaker as each day passes...and at the end of everyday she'd walk to her now lonesome bed and lay down with her head resting on the same tear soaked pillow like the nights before and gently cry herself to sleep holding onto a pillow, dreaming, no wishing it was Harima....

But, tonight was different. Before she got to bed that star in the sky flickered, catching her eye. Eri turned to see the light and which she saw brought her to her knees and tears flow down. It wasn't a star...but something better.

"Hey MOM!" Hario screamed the loudest he can trying not to fall from his makeshift tower, holding up a lamp "I'll be dad's beacon home! Like a star!"

Eri cried and cried not able to put words together

"And wait, the biggest surprise comes in...1..2..3!"

And like that fireworks flew into the sky behind him exploding into different colors and lights just like that night. Eri looked at her son and smiled as she whispered to herself "...just like your father"

_Eri, you know you really are beautiful._

Eri turned to see Harima but instead only shadows occupied the room with her. She looked back at her son and the wondrous sight and said "And your an idiot...but I love you, Harima and so does your son"

_I miss you so much Eri, but this is all I can do tonight goodnight my princess_

Eri closed her eyes as she pictured Harima standing over her and leaning in to kiss her. Eri felt her lips as Harima's got closer but his voice left her ears first "Goodnight, my prince charming..."

"Mom, do you think dad could see this?!" Hario asked

Eri smiled "Who couldn't see that?"

Hario smiled

"Come on inside so I can finish the story!"

It took Hario a couple minutes to climb down and trying to avoid the fireworks but he got inside and sat down eagerly to finish this epic love story.

"Now let me think..." Eri scratched her head as she thought "That's right, Harima...left"

"And!" Hario blurted out impatient as ever

"He came back but...it was at a funeral" Eri took a breathe

"Karasuma's"

_To be continued_

**Author's Note**

Well how was that? And I named the son Hario because this chapter would've seemed pretty bland when the son did those things and he didn't even have a name. But still, I hope you've enjoyed it and reviews would be very helpful for my ego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

I've updated this chapter as I've gained an idea for the next chapter which conflicted with this one so please keep that in mind and also this is a sign of good faith that I've not given up hope on this story.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything, check chapter one for the full disclaimer

**Recap:**

The end of the day and yet, the story not completed. Eri is filled with joy and sadness, nostalgic and menacing memories, but still she couldn't be happier at the sight of her son taking another step in his father's shoes. The light filled sky ends with the sudden twist in the story...Now, she will return to the dreaded day where she met her beloved once more, at Karasuma's funeral.

**Chapter 6:**

_One Rainy Day_

Today started like any other in her tranquil life. She'd rise from her bed and be greeted by a kiss from her love and stare out her window. The sun was glaring through the window causing the young lady to squint and retreat from the sight. The boy only laughs and hugs her tight as he whispers in her ear _I love you_. They were getting ready for their monthly trip to their favorite spot where everything was perfect to them, where nothing could touch them not even memories of the past especially the most terrible ones.

It had been a couple years since the party, a couple years from the heart ache, the tears, and the questions. But no one has forgotten what had happened that fateful day nor will they forget the man who caught the attention of three young ladies and who gave up on trying to be looked upon by another.

The man who saw the world through dark lenses and spoke through his gruff beard. The man who was secretly admired by some and who was too oblivious to see that fact. The man who left such heart ache within the stunningly beautiful young women but who couldn't help fall in love with such a frail, little, carefree girl. The girl who never heard the confession he wanted her to hear.

The couple now rode to a trail hidden by dead grass but the grass added to the plain's beauty. They left their vehicle and headed down the pathway marked by sticks hanging from the ground(they had placed them there to help find the trail). They'd pass the usual scenery but act like it was new news for them. The boy would point at something while the girl would ah in amazement. Now at their favorite spot under a beautiful oak tree, only one for about half a mile, the couple unpacks the lunch of rice and curry. As they ate, they saw the clouds dance with one another and the animals orchestrate the music. They saw wind clear the atmosphere of any uncertainty or any doubt. But most importantly, the girl saw the boy pull out a piece of string and stared confused.

"Miss. Tsukamato..." Karasuma started but tripped up at first

"Yes..." Tenma asked intently

Karasuma grabbed her frail hands "I don't have much but..." Karasuma tied the piece of string on her finger "Will you marry me?"

Tenma sat there on their blanket amazed and slightly disappointed to see such a cheap ring but loved it enough to say "What took you so long?"

There they sat until the beautiful skies turned dark and the stars woke up to greet them. There they sat until the animals of the day quietly went to a sweet slumber while others awoke to sing the couple a soothing lullaby. There, she sat until her beloved's eyes closed for one last time.

It had been such a perfect day for the two, nothing seemed to penetrate their world. Not even the thundering sounds from coming from afar, nor the animals in the distance running from darkening skies. No, to them it was a perfect little world for them...until now.

The storm reached closer, bursting the couple's world into a million pieces. A lightning strike here and crashing thunder there. The animals that made such a soothing lullaby were now screeching at each other as they ran from danger. The couple stood up from their blanket and stared upon the reality of the storm.

"TENMA!" Karasuma yelled grabbing their blanket and using it as a make shift umbrella "WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Tenma only nodded as she went into her love's arms

"Don't worry..." Karasuma reassured "theres a little cave, we passed it on the way here."

Tenma stared into his eyes and made herself believe it was gonna be okay

But it was too late...the storm had gotten worse and before they could find that safe haven, the oak tree that once protected them from the sun, that made every evening they spent magical had given way and was on it's way to the ground and them in it's way. In a matter of seconds the storm came, in a matter of seconds their world fell apart, and in matter of seconds one life was safe but another was gone.

As the tree fell, Karasuma didn't have time to react...he pushed Tenma out the way and tried to jump the other way but got caught in the loose roots of the tree. The lower half of Karasuma was under the tree and the barely alive Karasuma laid there coughing and wheezing trying to pull himself out.

Tenma got up slowly, trying to recollect what had happened and shrieked. She rushed to the collapsed tree and looked around until she saw her mangled fiance trying to get out from under the tree.

"KARASUMA!!" Tenma cried out helping him

Karasuma continued to groan as he was finally free from that heavy hell

"Karasuma your gonna be okay!" Tenma urged "I'll call for help!"

"I'll be fine..." Karasuma coughed "I'm...just tired"

"No, don't go to sleep I'm calling now! Please don't leave me...please" Tenma cried as she held him closer "Please...I need you"

"And..I need you..." Karasuma replied as he hugged her back "I need you to be happy"

"What..." Tenma asked staring at him now

"I love you...Miss. Tsukamato" Karasuma whispered as his eyes shut

Tenma continued to hold Karasuma in her arms and continued to call friends after she had called the police for help. She called Yakumo, Mikoto, Akira, Eri, and even the boys but right now...she no one else to turn to and her back was against the wall so she took a leap of faith and hoped that _he_ was close by.

_Elsewhere_

A man with a hint of fire in his eyes walks out of a bar with a battle won but the entire war would be long and grueling, as he'd soon find out. He gave himself a quick chuckle as he dusted himself off. This victory was short lived however as he reminisced on his past.

The way he was tortured by rumors about his dating life, the misunderstandings that haunted him, and all the good times he's had. One particular moment was the entire school play at the culture festival. How he fell asleep on the bed that was being used for the play. The part where Yakumo and Eri fought over the "princess". As he thinks about it, he realizes that it was quite foolish but he relished every moment of it. Then heartache and stress crept their ugly head.

Tenma's misunderstanding of his and Yakumo's relationship along with his and Eri's relationship. The constant rumors speculating the whole situation out of proportion. And then there was the party...Harima didn't like the ending of that particular story. Even now he is haunted by it.

After all the years that's passed, what will they think of him, what will they do when they see him. He didn't want to find out, he refused himself the pleasure of finding out so he forbid himself from finding out but not this time. He didn't know how or where to start....that was until he got a call on his cellphone. He held his phone to his face to see who was calling and the name it showed made it seem like he saw a ghost...He was both scared and worried on the reason why this person was calling but regretted on finding the answer later on.

"...Tenma?" Harima whimpered

_To be continued_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for late update but to tell you the truth, I lost my inspiration to write until I found this unfinished chapter and decided to write(type) more. So yeah, nasty chapter? Or good one, please tell. I'd really appreciate the feedback and I know if you guys didn't notice, OoC but hey, you guys probably already did so I'm sorry about it. Thanks again for reading my stories guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

Check Chapter 1 for it, and stop asking!

**Recap:**

The beloved couple who unintentionally started a chain of heartbreak was on their way to their favorite spot, with their hearts fluttering and eyes full of hope. An unexpected storm caused this serene couple to be shaken and torn asunder. Now with one mortally wounded and another in tears, desperate hoping for a miracle, puts her faith in the hands of the one she hurt the most...

**Chapter 7:**

_Days before the call_

The man now sitting on a nearby bench from his "favorite" bar looks up hoping for an answer to his problems. Sadly nothing came to him, only regret and deep thoughts that he did not want surfacing. No matter how much he ran, no matter how hard he tried, he'd see the bouncing pig-tails and optimistic smile of his beloved escape from his grasp. He sees the timid yet wonderful woman he left in tears, the smile he had broken. And the young stunning heiress he left at the gates with the eyes of fire burnt out. The once proud, strong warrior sits defeated...broken. As the sky dims down, so does his common sense. He walks into the bar where the stage of many fights await him.

He wasn't always like this, even after the cafe incident, he was still better than this. He was making it as a manga artist, as Hario Harima. His manga wasn't top selling, but it was still bought by many children and teenagers. He was on "top of the world". Except the moment he saw a quote devoted to Tenma by Karasuma in his latest manga. One he could handle, except just like the party everyone wanted to acknowledge how lucky Tenma is to have Karasuma.

By then he relived every grueling moment of that party, from the beginning in where he thought he had a chance, to the end where he left Eri at the gate. Now he had no way to handle it, he couldn't just leave, he already did that. A heart break is horrible but can be repaired with help, but no one was around this time, so now he turned to the only other thing he knew and that was fighting, which went hand in hand with drinking. Soon the entire sky of his little world fell on him, and little by little his life crumbled beneath him.

_Hours before the call_

"ugh..." groaned a sore Harima "Another day in paradise"

As Harima arose from the bench from his little escapade from last night, he squinted at the sight of the sun. Oh, how he missed his sunglasses where everything was so "clear." Harima rubbed his eyes and started off to do some odd jobs for money that he'd usually waste that night. He'd do heavy lifting, small construction, etc. for money. Harima was contempt with his way of living, he always told himself that this was just a slump that he'd get over it like everything else he faced but this time he stayed down.

Harima wished for something to happen, something to wake him up from his drunken slumber but nothing. And he didn't think about it when he drank and fought, which was his entire reason for doing such. He didn't have to think about how he felt for others, nor the fact that he had every reason to do so but refused to. Drinking and fighting was his anesthetic and he was hooked.

As nightfall dawned upon him, he felt drawn to the nearby bar and get wasted like no other. Most bars had banned him for starting so many fights but he kept finding new bars willing to take his money from him. The more he drank, however, the more illusions he saw of cute pig-tails which caused him to drink even more, it was an endless pitiful cycle. Harima's life was circling the drain and nothing seemed to buzz him out until on this particular night...everything would change, for better or for worse.

Harima entered the bar to meet glaring eyes and familiar faces. Along with greetings from the usuals and the bartender. He sat down in his usual stool, and drank down the usual poison and complimentary peanuts. Next to him was an older man who seemed to be a war veteran and on the other side of him was a young couple who's love was past blooming and was beginning to wilt. The young couple made Harima smile and give a slight chuckle which scared the people who usually saw him.

"Babe, listen I think it's time we ya'know..." The young boy urged

"Listen, I'm not ready, alright? I want to make sure...." The young girl began

"Make sure? What's there to make sure about Sarah? You love me don't you?" The boy interrupted

"Calm down Chris! Let's talk about this later, I want to go home" Sarah said with force

The boy was obviously drunk as he forced the subject on her. He did rude gestures and made rude comments on how he was so patient with her and how if she really loved him she'd want the same. The girl still refused but lost confidence in her answer as Chris got closer and more frustrated.

"Your cheating on me aren't you?!" Chris yelled out forgetting he was at a bar

"What? Where did that come from?" Sarah nervously asked

"Listen, if your gonna cause trouble I'm gonna ask you to leave sir" The bartender informed Chris

"I'll leave whenever I feel..." Chris began but couldn't finish as Harima stood up

Harima looked at the young boy and gave a quick grin "Love? Love...do you even know the word?!"

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Chris said backing down

"My problem is you. Someone who doesn't respect the woman he supposedly loves, doesn't deserve love!" Harima exclaimed

Chris sat down and went blank

"Love is something that should keep you warm, and if you love the person you wouldn't want them to be hurt as you seem to have been doing." Harima said pointing to Sarah "Love is something that transcends just physical attraction, love means you two are connected are a much higher plane. If you only seek the physical touch then love is lost to you!"

The entire bar was speechless, especially Chris who needs a new pair of pants, after hearing Harima speak such true and sound words. Even Harima couldn't believe it. He looked at himself in the reflection of a mirror behind the bar and saw that the fire in his eyes was similar but faint. He liked it.

Harima looked around to see many calling their loved ones to explain how much they care and how sorry they were. The couple looked at each other...

"Listen Sarah, I've been drinking a lot...I just want to say" Chris started looking down "I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me?"

Sarah chuckled as she remembered the day they met "It's alright, can we just go home...safely?"

"Safely? Now YOUR asking too much" Chris joked

As the couple left, Harima was fixated on his own reflection and saw that the fire in his eyes grew. He couldn't really tell who he was anymore but the more he stared the more he realized who he was. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses on the counter and tried them on. Not a perfect fit but somehow Harima seemed whole again. The whole bar was already dark but now Harima _saw_ it. Everything about himself came clear to him but soon the owner of the glasses gave Harima a stare in a manner he'd rather not be given. Harima paid his tab and left the bar after giving the bartender a nod.

Now everything hit him, but this time he was more confident and ready for it. He vowed to himself that enough was enough, and that everyone deserved an answer. No more dodging, no more running, he'd face this problem.

_The Call_

"...Tenma?" Harima whimpered

"Harima...I'm so...scared, I don't know what to do" Tenma cried "He's in my arms...I don't know...help me"

"Tenma, wait what happened?" Harima asked more worried than ever

"It's Karasuma, he's been hurt I didn't know to do so I called you"

"Karasuma?" Harima said baffled trying to hide his disdain "Where are you guys?"

Tenma tried to tell Harima but she was never good with directions. Harima got the gist of it and readied himself a map to see the closest landmark to help him locate it. As soon as he found the right location he grabbed himself his old pair of keys and found his dusty motorcycle. Harima revved the engine and raced down to Tenma as he called the cops explaining the situation. Now it was a race against time, and sheer luck on Harima's part. Now only time will tell if fate was in Harima's hands...

_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

So? A bit rusty but not too shabby right? I had to update chapter 6 to make this actually fit but I believe I did a smash up job. And sorry for the really late update, just lost the inspiration to go on to be frank. Thanks for the kind reviews and I hopefully wish to read more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, after several chapters I would've thought you'd stop asking

**Recap:**

The man has renewed the flame within his heart, but now he must put everything on the line to save his former flame's love. The question is, will the young man make it?

**Chapter 8:**

The rain poured down harder and harder as the man's motorcycle revved down the street. Harima's thoughts raced back and forth trying to figure out the turns to the Tenma. He raced down the highway looking at exit after exit hoping to see the right one. After every exit he'd passed, he would simply let out a loud growl.

Tenma had placed her every hope and dream into him or so Harima thought. Everything was riding on him getting there in time. He'd be the hero in Tenma's eyes, in everyone's eyes in fact. This was his way to come back to everyone, to avoid all the discomfort, and to bypass all of the awkwardness...all too simple but that was Harima, he was nothing if not simple.

"ARGH!!!" Harima exclaimed as another exit was passed

Now Harima was getting impatient and growing even more violent. He got off at the next exit in hopes of making his trip shorter. His thoughts were the same throughout the entire ride..._Faster, faster, I need to go faster!!!_Harima thought as he drove past every red light, avoiding every car in his path.

_Elsewhere_

"Don't worry Tenma, I'm on my way!" the voice echoed through Tenma's mind. Tenma opened her eyes over and over again, hoping that it was all a horrible nightmare. That she was actually laying next to Karasuma in their cozy house. That she had more time to tell him that she'd loved him more and more each day. But alas, her nightmare was reality...her prayers and hopes went unanswered and all was in fate's hands.

She questioned her choices that day, regretted waking up, regretted everything. Tenma stared at her lover's body and felt his warmth slipping away, his breath getting weaker as each second passed. She called everyone she could, her friends and the police. She even prayed but nothing seemed to work. Everywhere she turned, she saw Karasuma's body in her arms and knew she was powerless to help...

"Karasuma, stay with me, okay?" Tenma pleaded with tears in her eyes "Don't leave me alright?"

Tenma felt Karasuma's hand stroke over her _ring_"Don't worry...I'm still here" coughed Karasuma

"Good, because I'd never forgive you if you left me!" Tenma exclaimed

Karasuma let out a soft chuckle "Yes you would"

Tenma faked a smile "That's why you need to stay, you know how to make me smile..."

"It isn't that hard, you know?"

"But I love it when _you_do it!" Tenma cried

Tenma's tears and cries were the only thing tying Karasuma down to the mortal world. Karasuma grew tired and tired as the rain touched down on his face, some of it rain and some of it Tenma's doing. All he wanted to do was sleep but seeing Tenma's sorrowed face made him find extra strength to hold on even longer.

_I don't know how long I can last _Karasuma thought _You need to go on without me, I can't hold out much longer and plus, you'll catch a cold..._Karasuma was going to say that but Tenma held him closer and like that every thought of letting go vanished and instead he thought _I'll stay here for a little bit longer_

Karasuma blinked and blinked again...Tenma's saddened face began to transform to a happy gleeful girl. The tears, cries, and frowns replaced with a giant smile. Her soaked head replaced with her usual pigtails. And the clouds of sorrow, hate, and anger replaced with sunshine and joyful winds. Karasuma couldn't believe it, he didn't want to...He didn't want the lie that he saw...no matter how much happiness it brought him, so he blinked, blinked again, and blinked back in the horrid nightmare he must endure. _I will not leave her for a fantasy! _Karasuma thought....

_Elsewhere_

Harima passed sign after sign, red light after red light and his anger could not be satisfied. The silence was broken after sirens were heard from behind him. He didn't care, he was set on a mission and only divine intervention could stop him now. The sirens grew louder and more numerous but Harima persisted on until an oncoming car spun out and drifted into Harima's lane. Harima had no time to react and there his bike collided into the car.

Harima's body flew into the sky and the rain continued to pour down as thunder and lightning fell from the sky. Harima's body hit a traffic pole breaking a couple bones as well as fracturing a couple. Harima laid there for a minute as his hopes and dreams of going back were going up in flames. He turned his head and saw his bike on it's side in mint condition as if the crash didn't happen. He tried to move his body but only pain responded. Harima let out a low growl...

"Move body!" Harima yelled "She's waiting for me!"

The police stopped in front of the crash site and only gave a sigh. The ambulance arrived soon after as the cops found Harima on his back unable to move. They were amazed to see him alive and that his bike was unscathed whatsoever. They tried to pick him up but Harima struggled from their grip. Feeling sorry for the guy, they let him out of their grip. The commanding officer walked towards him and eyed him up.

"Listen here young man!" the officer commanded "You have broken a ton of speeding limits along with disobeying traffic lights and signs! You could've gotten killed or killed someone, are you insane?"

Harima coughed up blood and stumbled as he regained his balance "No...I'm not insane, I'm on a mission to rescue him for her! I'd rather die than let Tenma die!"

"I see..." The officer said "Your the one who called about the situation...Giles!"

"Yes, mam?" The officer ordered

"Cross-reference this young _hero's _story and send out all availible squads to the location"

"Right!" Giles said as he stormed off to his squad car

The officer eyed up Harima one more time as he tried to get to his motorcycle "Officers! Let this man go!"

As a sea of disapprovals began to sound the officer yelled "That's an order!"

Giles came back from his squad car to confirm Harima's story but the officer only nodded "I already knew Giles, a man who can walk from _that_ wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Yeah but, what about his injuries?"

"A man like him is on a war path, and only a moron would get in his way" The officer remarked

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note:**_

So...how is it? I think I did a pretty good job. Please review, I can only improve if you tell me what to improve on. Thanks for reading, it makes me feel a little bit more special with each new reader.


End file.
